Un Amor Contra Todo Pronostico
by Saori306
Summary: Ocurre en el que nuestros superheroes favoritos se pelean y forman equipos separados, Natasha estara mas fria de lo normal, Steve saldra lastimado por esa actitud, Wanda decide tomar cartas en el asunto.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Amor Contra Todo Pronostico**

 **Prologo**

¿Que pasa si nuestro equipo de superheroes favorito Los Vengadores se separan?.

¿Que pasa si Steve y Tony se separan por un malentendido?.

¿Que pasa si hay una crisis entre la relacion Wanda/Vision?.

¿Que pasa si Natasha hiere los sentimientos de Steve sin querer?.

¿Que pasa cuando Wanda se entera que Natasha lastimo a Steve?

¿Que pasa cuando Clint Barton y Sam Wilson se meten en el problema?.

Todas estas interrogantes, y una pareja contra todo pronostico, en esta novela.

Nota de la Autora: Espero que les guste esta historia la hare con todo cariño para ustedes.


	2. Grupos Separados

**Grupos Separados.**

Todo el dia paso normal en la Torre Stark donde vivian los Vengadores a excepcion de que Wanda habia tenido una fuerte discusion con Vision ellos llevaban ya 5 semanas saliendo pero parece que la relacion no funcionaba del todo o algo fallaba en ella.

Lo que los heroes no sabian era que esa tarde-noche se avecinaba una gran pelea de parte de los dos mas influyentes miembros del equipo.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala tratando de volver a ser los mismos pero algo fuera de lo comun paso.

 **Steve:** Tony ¿Estas bien?.

 **Tony:** Es curioso que lo preguntes porque por ti estoy asi.

 **Steve:** ¿Que te hice?.

 **Tony:** Tu fuiste el que asesino a mi padre.

 **Steve:** ¿De donde sacas eso?. Yo jamas le haria daño a Howard era mi amigo como lo iba a lastimar.

 **Tony:** Y no solo eso siempre buscas lo peor para el equipo solo piensas en ti y nosotros que.

 **Steve:** Te estaras describiendo a ti mismo verdad porque yo lo unico que quiero es el bien para ustedes y aqui todos saben que yo pienso en el bienestar de ustedes antes que en el mio.

 **Tony:** Por eso hemos decidido que ya dejes de ser el capitan o no equipo.

 **Wanda:** No hables por todos.

 **Sam:** Wanda tiene razon.

 **Clint:** Y si nosotros no pensamos eso.

 **Tony:** De una vez hagan su eleccion los que esten a favor de Steve se colocan detras de el y los que estan a mi favor detras de mi asi que empiezen pues.

 **Natasha y James se colocaron detras de Tony. Mientras que Sam y Clint detras de Steve.**

 **Solo quedaba la pareja por decidir estaban tomados de la mano y Vision se llevo a Wanda para el lado de Tony.**

 **Steve por alguna razon se sintio decepcionado, pero se animo cuando la chica se negaba a ir a ese lado.**

 **Vision:** Hey a donde vas. **Aun sosteniendole la muñeca.**

 **Wanda:** Del lado que yo quiero estar. Sueltame que me estas apretando fuerte. **Dijo ya que Vision le estaba sosteniendo la muñeca y en la lucha de soltarse de el tambien la lastimaba. Steve se percato y se acerco.**

 **Steve:** Ya sueltala tu no la mandas a ella si. **Aflojando el agarre para que la chica se soltara y se fuera con Sam y Clint del otro lado. Despues de eso Steve se devolvio con su grupo.**

 **Vision:** Wanda sabes de que lado te colocaste.

 **Wanda:** Se bien el lado que elegi.

 **El clima estaba para una discusion de pareja hasta que Steve y Tony decidieron llevarse a su respectivo grupo a su lado.**

 **Vision:** Wanda terminamos. **Sentencio haciendo que la escena se congelara.**

 **Wanda:** De acuerdo luego se fue con Steve.

 **Continuara...**

Nota de la autora: Espero que les halla gustado el episodio.


	3. Consuelo y Amistad

**Consuelo y Amistad.**

 **Despues de eso los dos equipos se fueron a sus lados correspondientes con su lider correspondiente.**

 **En el grupo de Tony el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.**

 **Mientras en el grupo de Steve era aire de impotencia.**

 **Steve:** Creo que deberiamos descansar.

 **Sam y Clint:** De acuerdo.

 **Sam y Clint fueron a dormir mientras que Wanda no se movio.**

 **Steve:** Hey no piensas dormir.

 **Wanda:** Primero no quiero, Segundo no creo que pueda, y Tercero largate y dejame en paz. **Dijo casi en tono de regaño.**

 **A Steve le sorprendio la actitud de la chica pero no queria armar un problema muchos tenia, Steve se para del sofa y fue a su habitacion.**

 **Wanda se quedo completamente sola en el sofa de la sala del 1 er piso que les fue asignado.**

 **Vision:** Aqui estan la mayoria de tus cosas por no decir todas para que no se te ocurra pasar por alla de nuevo. **Dijo friamente.**

 **Definitivamente Vision estaba siendo muy injusto con ella.**

 **Wanda:** Gracias.

 **Vision:** Se sincera te pasaste a este equipo porque fue tu decision, o que Steve te dijo alguna mentira poniendote en mi contra para que te vinieras con el claro que se podia esperar de el.

 **Vision no pudo seguir hablando debido a una cachetada de parte de la chica.**

 **Wanda:** Primero averigua antes de llenarte la boca de mentiras, Steve es un capitan, noble, fiel, bueno y honorable y no seria capaz de eso asi que ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo en alguno de tus comentarios y para aclararte la duda si fue mi decision nadie influyo en ella. **Grito molesta que todos salieron.**

 **Tony:** Basta Vision ya sube deja tu discusion por favor.

 **Vision hizo caso y subio de nuevo. Steve vio a Wanda llorando penso en ir a consolarla pero despues recordo lo que dijo segundos atras no la iba a molestar.**

 **La chica penso en Steve no le gusto para nada que Vision dijera eso.**

 **Wanda:** Ahh Steve por mi molestia page mi furia con el que hasta le grite y el pobre lo unico que queria era ayudar debo pedirle disculpas.

 **Wanda se acerco a la habitacion de Steve y toco.**

 **Steve:** Wanda. **Sorprendido.**

 **Wanda:** Queria pedirte perdon por como te trate ahorita se que querias ayudar pero estaba molesta y descarge mi molestia contigo perdoname.

 **Steve:** Tranquila no hay problema se que fue la presion del momento no tienes que disculparte.

 **Wanda:** Gracias ammm ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.

 **Steve:** Claro.

 **Wanda:** No puedo sola con esto, no lograre superarlo. **Llorando.**

 **Steve:** Tranquila no digas eso tu eres una chica muy fuerte. **Animandola.**

 **Wanda:** No puedo siento que todo se me viene abajo y. **Se detuvo porque se mareo.**

 **Steve:** ¿Estas bien?, Te vez palida. **Preocupado.**

 **Wanda:** Me maree y me duele la cabeza. **Quejandose.**

 **Steve:** Tienes que descansar si, te voy a hacer un te para que te alivies un poco.

 **Wanda vio el reloj y ya eran las 12:00 Media Noche.**

 **Wanda:** Hay pobre Steve le estoy arruinando su momento de respiracion, y el descanso que necesita despues de lo ocurrido.

 **Steve le dio el te a Wanda para que se lo tomara.**

 **Steve:** Espero eso te alivie algo.

 **Wanda:** Gracias por esto, estas perdiendo el descanso que necesitas.

 **Steve:** Wanda por ti todo.

 **Wanda:** Intentare dormir pero no quiero dormir sola.

 **Steve:** Duerme aqui , tengo almohadas y sabanas extras.

 **Wanda:** De acuerdo.

 **Wanda se acomodo en la cama. Mientras que Steve tomaba una almohada, y unas mantas en el suelo.**

 **Wanda:** ¿Porque en el suelo?.

 **Steve:** Quedate la cama.

 **Wanda:** No de ninguna manera no dormiras en el suelo esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, asi que te subes o te subo a la fuerza. **No podia permitir que durmiera en el suelo despues de lo lindo que la trato lo va a dejar dormir en el suelo no.**

 **Steve tomo su almohada y su manta y se subio a la cama con Wanda.**

 **Continuara...**


	4. Discusion Ardiente

**Cap 3: Discusion Ardiente.**

 **Al Dia Siguiente.**

 **Habitacion de Steve.**

 **Steve y Wanda seguian dormidos hasta que Sam y Clint entraron.**

 **Pero no sabian que Vision se escapo y tambien casualmente fue a la habitacion del Capitan.**

 **Vision:** ¿Que es esto?.

 **Wanda se desperto de golpe.**

 **Wanda:** Vision.

 **Steve se removio un poco en la cama.**

 **Wanda:** Vamos afuera no quiero que se despierte, quiero que siga descansando.

 **Wanda se levanto cubrio a Steve con la sabana y luego se fueron todos afuera.**

 **Vision:** Tan rapido te olvidaste de mi, que ya estas con el. **Gritando.**

 **Wanda:** Baja la voz que no entendiste que quiero que Steve descanse lo que no pudo anoche.

 **Vision:** Y porque no pudo a claro porque seguramente ustedes.

 **Wanda le volvio a dar una cachetada.**

 **Wanda:** Mide tus palabras y vete de aqui.

 **Vision se fue dejando a el Team Cap solos.**

 **1 Hora Despues.**

 **Steve se desperto y al salir se encontro el desayuno servido en la mesa.**

 **Wanda:** Buenos Dias Steve.

 **Steve:** Buenos Dias Wanda.

 **Wanda:** Mira entre los tres te preparamos un rico desayuno espero te guste.

 **Steve:** Gracias que atentos.

 **Steve desayuno.**

 **Luego el equipo se puso a jugar monopolio para pasar el rato y aliviar tensiones.**

 **Steve:** Ya vengo voy por un vaso de agua.

 **Steve al ir de camino se topo con Natasha.**

 **Natasha:** ¿A donde vas?.

 **Steve:** A servirme agua.

 **Natasha:** Es verdad que tu y Wanda se acostaron anoche.

 **Steve:** ¿De donde sacas eso?.

 **Natasha:** Vision dijo que esta mañana los vio a los dos juntos dormidos en tu cama.

 **Steve:** Que hallamos dormido juntos no quiere decir nada.

 **James:** Dile de una vez que estas enamorado de ella.

 **Natasha:** Tu estas enamorado de mi.

 **Steve:** Siendote sincero si.

 **Natasha:** Crees que algun dia podre pensar lo mismo, pues no chiquito no yo no estoy enamorada de ti nunca lo estare y no vuelvas a insinuar eso.

 **Steve:** No es necesario que me grites y gracias por tu respuesta.

 **Natasha:** Es mas te aseguro que vas a seguir siendo virgen por lo que te queda de vida.

 **Wanda escucho todo el pleito.**

 **Wanda:** ¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?. **Apretando los puños.**

 **Wanda solto un hechizo de la rabia y Sam y Clint tuvieron que esconderse tras el sofa para evitar salir heridos.**

 **Sam:** Es mi imaginacion o Wanda se molesto.

 **Clint:** Es real.

 **Steve se sintio algo ofendido con esto y decidio salir pero la chica lo siguio.**

 **Natasha:** ¿Que tienes miedo a quedar virgen?,

 **Steve:** No se que te paso pero dejame irme.

 **Natasha:** Pues fijate nunca disfrutaras de mi.

 **Steve se fue ya no soportaba mas humillacion y que se burlaran de su amor asi como si fuera cualquier cosa.**

 **Wanda:** Steve estas bien.

Steve: Si Wanda no te preocupes.

 **Natasha entro en escena.**

 **Natasha:** Hay pero que lindos parece que ya no seras virgen.

 **Wanda:** Largate de aqui o si no te saco a patadas.

 **Natasha:** Quisiera ver que lo intentes.

 **Wanda tomo a Natasja del cabello y la jalo para afuera siendo seguida por todas las chicas.**

 **Wanda:** ¿Como se te ocurre jugar con los sentimientos de Steve de esa forma?, eres mala.

 **Iron Man saco y una pistola de ondas electromagneticas para desconcentrar a la chica.**

 **Wanda:** Aaaaaaa. **Se cayo cuando escucho el sonido.**

 **Steve molesto le dio un puñetazo a Tony.**

 **Steve:** No soy de golpear a nadie pero a los cobardes como tu si, tan valiente para ponerte con las mujeres.

 **Steve lo regaño y luego cargo a Wanda en los brazos para llevarla a su parte de la torre.**

 **Continuara...**

 **No se lo pierdan.**


End file.
